


Chills run down my back (I'mma flirt with that)

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Communication, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Service Submission, Strap-Ons, Stud Vanessa, bratty sub vanessa, come countdown, mild punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa has been struck with a bad case of boredom and writer's block, and Brooke knows just the cure.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Chills run down my back (I'mma flirt with that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts).



> Title from Cliff's Edge by Hayley Kiyoko. THANK YOU HOLTZ FOR BEING THE BEST BETA AND PUSHING ME TO MAKE THIS FIC WHAT IT IS <3

Vanessa wasn’t a procrastinator. Usually, she got everything done when she needed to, met every deadline and finished every project with time to spare. It was no effort for her, really--every time she got assigned a new article at work, ideas would pop into her head almost instantly. Before she knew it, she would be on a roll, firing off her first draft to her editor before so much as an hour had passed. 

But that was when she was writing for the gossip column. Not that it wasn’t work--Vanessa still had to do research, still had to click through photos, sample media, set up interviews, and contact sources to make sure she wasn’t writing something so wild it couldn’t be believed; even gossip was still journalism, after all. 

Or so she’d thought, before she decided to cross over into ‘real’ news. 

When Vanessa had dreamed of being a journalist as a kid, the word  _ investigative _ had been a decoration, one that she coveted more and more the closer she worked towards her dream. Telling people she wanted to become an  _ investigative reporter _ felt much better than sharing that she wanted to write for the news. It gave the job an air of mystery and prestige, almost like she was becoming Sir Arthur Conan Doyle instead of the paparazzi hiding in the bushes. Back then, in her mind, investigative reporters didn’t just research or write articles. They sleuthed, burrowed for truths that the people needed despite attempts to repress. They exposed the world for what it really was, armed with media-passes, expert knowledge, and notebooks to scribble observations in. 

As it turned out, investigative reporting was a lot of dry scut, hours and hours of sitting at her computer cross-referencing articles to double, triple, quadruple-check that she wasn’t misrepresenting facts on even the smallest, most insignificant of topics. 

Like the one she was supposed to be writing on now: an ‘in-depth look’ at the politics of Canada’s mulch industry. 

Good fucking God.

It was times like this Vanessa usually liked to go for a walk, clear her head and find the will to live, much less write. Unfortunately, it had been raining cats and dogs for the last four days, and today, there were claps of thunder and flashes of lightning raging across the sky, shaking her and Brooke’s apartment and making her heart skip every time the room flashed white for a split second. 

“I can’t do it.” she moaned, collapsing onto her desk. “I’m just gonna go out into the rain and hope some of that lightning catches me.”

“If you do, can I have your phone? It’s better than mine.” Brooke sat on the couch opposite Vanessa’s desk, legs stretched out on its cushioned surface while she read a dance magazine, not even looking up from the pages. Vanessa straightened up, frowning.

“ _ Can I have your phone? _ ” she mocked. “Can’t you pretend you got some sympathy, bitch?”

Brooke smiled, finally looking up and closing her magazine, her eyes soft. “I do, baby, I really do. But dramatics won’t help, will they?”

“No.” Vanessa pouted. “I’m just  _ bored _ , B. Nothing’s coming to me, and it’s like every bit of research I do is just leaving my head. Like, I’m reading but I don’t even know what’s on the screen.” She sighed, turning away from the computer and slouching low in her chair. She could feel the sinking sensation of frustration and failure in her stomach, and it was almost overwhelming. Made her want to scream and yell and storm off somewhere.

Somewhere.

Right now, she didn’t have very many options. 

“Aw, c’mon now.” Brooke tutted, her voice gentle as she opened her arms and made grabby hands towards Vanessa. “C’mere baby, let mommy give you a bit of a break.” 

“Is this break gonna involve a happy ending?” Vanessa joked as she walked over to curl up in Brooke’s lap, earning her a playful swat from Brooke.

“You’re twelve.” Brooke rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless as she pulled Vanessa closer, let the smaller woman nestle into her arms and rest her head on her shoulder, breathing in her perfume.

Brooke smelled like flowers and comfort, sweet and soft and almost enough to lull Vanessa straight to sleep right there on the couch.

Only now that she had put the thought in her own head, she was still thinking about her happy ending. And, if the way Vanessa suddenly felt a hand come to rest gently on her ass was any indication, so was Brooke. 

“So I’m twelve, huh?” she whispered into Brooke neck, planting a quick, teasing kiss on her skin. Brooke snorts.

“I said I’d give you a break, didn’t I?” Brooke squeezed the flesh under her hand, smirking when the sensation drew a sharp exhale from Vanessa. “All I implied was that you might not get what you’re looking for.”

Vanessa looked up at Brooke, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the calculating, almost predatory look on her wife’s face. 

“How would you like mommy to take some of that stress away, sweetheart?” 

Vanessa opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was a needy whimper. And then Brooke snickered, put two fingers under Vanessa’s chin and tilted her face upwards, and Vanessa was gone before their lips even met. 

“I’ll tell you what, baby girl.” Vanessa couldn’t help but watch Brooke’s mouth as she spoke, mesmerized by the way Brooke’s tongue moved and the way her mouth articulated every word. Everything about Brooke screamed dancer, from the way she bat her eyelashes as she stared into Vanessa’s eyes to the way her hands glided gracefully along Vanessa’s body, up her torso, splaying on her waist. 

“What, mommy?” 

“I think you need a different kind of work right now, something a little more challenging than all that reading.” Brooke tilted Vanessa’s head to the side, smirking against her neck when the younger woman gasped at the searing kiss she left there.

“So here’s the deal, angel—you work nice and hard for mommy, and maybe I’ll reward you. Maybe even let you have my cock. If you’re really good for me, I think I might even let you come.” 

Vanessa swallowed hard and nodded. “What do I have to do for you first?”

She knew she had fucked up the minute the words left her lips, falling heavy into the air for a beat before Brooke picked them up and her face changed.

“Excuse me?” the cocky smile that had been so captivating just moments ago faded from Brooke’s lips, replaced by a stern expression that matched the sudden hardness in her voice. “Is that really how you wanna talk, sweetheart?” 

“No, mommy, I’m sorry.” Vanessa looked down at her hands in her lap, a sudden fear making her heart pound a little harder, a little faster. Brooke always demanded the utmost respect when she dommed; one misstep, and her gentle touch could go away in an instant. 

This time, though, Vanessa’s transgression thankfully didn’t seem severe enough to warrant anything but a warning.

“Try again, angel, with manners this time.” Brooke’s voice stayed stern, her stare unwavering, but she made no move to do anything but wait for Vanessa to come up with an answer.

“Please, mommy, what would you like me to do for you?”

“There we go, much better.” Brooke brought Vanessa in for another kiss, one that melted all of Vanessa’s tension away, that she couldn’t help but sigh into. But that was short-lived; next thing Vanessa knew, Brooke’s hand was threaded in her hair and was pushing her down, moving her towards her body and between her legs.

“Now show me how grateful you are for me, and if you’re thankful enough, I’ll let you service me.”

Vanessa grinned, excitement, affection, and arousal coursing through her veins and making her heart pound. “My pleasure, mommy.” 

Brooke’s body was an endless work of art, every curve and muscle absolutely mesmerizing. It was almost overwhelming, and every time Vanessa looked at Brooke, it was difficult to know where she wanted to start worshipping first. Maybe her lips; Vanessa could bite at them for days, make them even redder, make them swell underneath her teeth. Or her skin, pale and smooth, available for Vanessa to kiss and suck and lick from her sharp jawline to her exposed neck, down and over her collarbones. Then again, perhaps she could start with her breasts, small enough to fit in the palm of Vanessa’s hand and enough for Vanessa to spend hours kneading and holding and playing with, circling Brooke’s nipples and worshipping them with her mouth. Or maybe her thighs, firm from years of professional dancing and sensitive to any touch, their muscles tightening under Vanessa’s hands. 

Vanessa chose to start by straddling Brooke and stroking her hair. 

“You’re so beautiful, mommy.” It came out in an awestruck whisper, barely audible but enough to make Brooke’s eyes flutter closed and the corners of her mouth turn upwards in delight. “I love you so much.” 

Vanessa leaned down and their lips finally met, Brooke’s breath shaky as she opened her mouth to let Vanessa’s tongue glide against her lips, meet her own expert tongue for just a few moments before pulling back again. They continued to make out while Vanessa began to explore, running her hands over Brooke’s body, down over her chest and coming to rest on Brooke’s breasts over her shirt and bra.

“Take them off, baby girl.” Brooke growled into Vanessa’s lips, her breath hot and jagged, desperate, and Vanessa obeyed happily without a second thought. She pulled Brooke free of her shirt, unclasped her bra and massaged her tits for a moment before moving away and sliding off Brooke’s pants, too, just for good measure. She was about to resume her worshipping when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her, pushing her away just a little.

“Yours too.” Brooke commanded, “All of it, off. I wanna see every inch of what’s mine.”

Vanessa loved this part. She undressed slowly, teasingly, taking her time to make sure Brooke was watching, waiting on the edge of her seat. First her jersey, then her shorts, running her fingers along the fabric of every garment, fiddling with the hems before finally pulling them away from herself. By the time she was down to her boxers and sports bra, Brooke looked ready to pin her down and finish the job at a much quicker pace. 

“So beautiful, kitten.” Brooke murmured as Vanessa stalked back over to her, let Brooke take off her sports bra and pull down her boxers for her, leaving her bare to be touched and played with. “And all mine to watch.”

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa kissed at Brooke’s neck slowly, languidly, licking and nibbling at the nape. “Love being yours, love it so much.” 

“Good girl.” 

Vanessa moved faster now, resuming her travelling over Brooke’s body, but this time tracing a known path, one that was purposeful and determined. With every kiss, every stroke of her thumb, every compliment whispered against her skin, Brooke came more and more undone until she was practically squirming, her hips bucking and breath uneven. 

“May I service you please, mommy?” 

“God, yes.” Brooke sighed out, her eyes closed and body tense with anticipation. The sight of Brooke worked up to the point of being stiff as a board, was almost discouraging, in a way. After all, Vanessa didn’t want Brooke to be uncomfortable, to be working too hard. She wanted Brooke to relax, to be relieved of any stress or worry while Vanessa made her feel good.

It was okay, though; Vanessa would fix that in no time at all.

She moved down Brooke’s body quickly, stopping only when she finally settled between Brooke’s legs, where her panties still covered her body. 

“So wet, mommy.” Vanessa planted a kiss on Brooke’s inner thigh. “So wet for your kitten, can’t wait to lick it all up.” She moved her hands up to the waistband of Brooke’s underwear, not-so-accidentally brushing over her slit as she went before finally peeling them off and being knocked off her feet all over again.

As far as Vanessa was concerned, Brooke had the most beautiful pussy in the whole world, and she wanted Brooke to know it. She kissed her way up Brooke’s slit, licking and sucking around her folds, smiling into the pink of Brooke’s cunt as the blonde began to squirm. And Vanessa was about to finally start working on Brooke’s clit when an idea popped into her head.

It was naughty. It was mean. It would earn her a spanking at the very least.

It was exactly the kind of tease that would turn Brooke on.

She brought out the tip of her tongue and gave Brooke’s clit a quick, feather-light flick, then another, smirking when Brooke moaned loudly, a strangled noise that was equally arousal and frustration. 

Almost, but not quite the reaction Vanessa was looking for. She was about to do it again, when suddenly, Brooke finally delivered—Vanessa felt a fist knot itself in her hair, and Brooke was pushing her closer, holding Vanessa’s mouth down on top of her cunt. 

Perfect.

Vanessa didn’t hold back any more, instead licking and sucking at Brooke’s clit like her life depended on it. Each move of her tongue was like being on a new kind of high, each taste better than the last. It was almost a shame when Brooke started to get close, started to thrust erratically into the circles Vanessa was so carefully tracing around her cunt. If it were up to Vanessa, she’d stay just like this forever, eating Brooke out and making her moan over and over again. 

She gave Brooke’s clit one last, long suck, grinning as Brooke screamed out her name over and over before finally relaxing again, watching contentedly Vanessa licked the blonde’s taste off her lips.

“What do you say, baby girl?” Brooke panted, her voice light with post-orgasm bliss.

“Thank you for letting me service you, mommy, it was my pleasure.”

It was true, of course it was. Still, Vanessa had never been one to focus for long, and so even as she said the words, her mind was already floating somewhere else.

Somewhere long, hard, and strapped to Brooke’s hips. 

“God, you’re so easy.” Brooke laughed, because of course she noticed, she always did, when Vanessa started to squirm or blush or even just drift off into her own thoughts a little more than usual. And of course she’d point it out; of course she’d be unable to resist Vanessa in this state, unable to stop herself from moving closer and cupping Vanessa under her chin and pulling her face towards hers and—

“Uh-uh.” Brooke smirked, squeezing Vanessa’s cheeks and pulling back again, watching Vanessa squirm again with a mean twinkle in her eye. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten all your teasing, Ness. We’ve got to do something about that, now, don’t we?”

Vanessa tried to speak, tried to say something, but could only whine desperately as Brooke snickered under her breath.

“Awww, I know, baby, I know. But it’s for your own good, isn’t it? Gotta make sure you remember what you’re for.” Brooke let go of Vanessa and watched as the younger woman rubbed her jaw, collected her thoughts. “Go get my strap, darling. I think it’s time you had a taste of your own medicine, and if you take it like a good girl, then maybe I’ll let you come.”

Vanessa prepped Brooke’s cock quickly and nimbly, the routine of slipping the harness onto Brooke’s hips, rolling on a condom, and lubing up the shaft passing by relatively smoothly even as her fingers shook with anticipation. Brooke waited patiently through the whole thing, looking down at Vanessa with approval in her eyes and occasionally murmuring some sort of praise or encouragement. 

It felt like forever had passed when Vanessa finally stood back up, ready to begin, and tried to approach Brooke with a kiss. 

“Not so fast, kitten.” Vanessa hit the wall behind herself with a soft  _ thud _ , gasping a little at the impact as Brooke continued, “You’re still in trouble, remember?” 

As if to prove her point, Brook planted a hand between Vanessa’s legs, cupping her pussy and massaging it slowly, teasingly. “That feel good, sweetheart? I bet you want more, though, don’t you? Yeah? Answer mommy.”

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa couldn’t help but close her eyes, keening into Brooke’s hand as if her hips had a mind of their own. “Oh, fuck,  _ please _ .” 

Brooke laughed. “So cute, baby. But no.” she withdrew her hand suddenly, and Vanessa gasped, the loss of sensation making her body burn with an extra need, a desperate urge to chase after Brooke’s hand, grab it and put it back where she wanted it. But one look at Brooke’s face and she controlled herself, forced herself to stay still.

“Turn around, legs open and hands on the wall.” Brooke didn’t give Vanessa much of a choice--even as she gave the command, she was twirling Vanessa around by her hips and pressing her up against the wall.

“Ass towards me.” Brooke directed, and Vanessa obliged eagerly, only to shiver when she felt Brooke’s fingers on her once again, teasing at her entrance.

“Well, well.” Brooke purred, easing in the tips of two fingers. “Aren’t we a mess today?” 

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa bit her lip and pushed back onto Brooke’s fingers, searching for more friction. But the effort backfired—Brooke froze, neither withdrawing her fingers nor pushing them further.

“Do I need to put you over the table, baby? ‘Cause I can do that, then when you’re doubled over you won’t be able to squirm.” 

Vanessa faltered, her heart stopping, because fuck,  _ did  _ Brooke need to do that? Did Vanessa want her to? True, it wasn’t as comfortable as against the wall, but the thought of having her face pressed against the table, held down by Brooke’s fist in her hair, made her want to misbehave just to push Brooke in that direction.

So that’s exactly what she did, and within seconds, she was exactly where both of them wanted her.

“Guess we’re playing that game today, huh?” Brooke pushed Vanessa’s legs apart again before easing her strap in, ignoring how Vanessa moaned at the feeling. 

“Stay still this time,” Brooke warned as she began to thrust into Vanessa’s cunt, shallow warm-up pumps that only made her want more. “Or else this is going to really fucking hurt.” 

Vanessa didn’t even have time to think of what Brooke could have meant by that before Brooke kicked up her pace, going full-force and deepening her thrusts until she was hitting right up against Vanessa’s spot. Vanessa must have started to beg, must have started to scream and babble, because suddenly she was being jerked back by the hair, her words cut short into a loud cry of surprise. 

“I’m gonna tell you when you can come, sweetheart, and not a minute before, you understand? Now take it quietly like a good girl, or you might not get to come at all.” Brooke punctuated each word with a thrust, harder and deeper each time, switching her angles until Vanessa’s head was spinning from trying to keep track of all the sensations. 

It was too much, yet not enough; light, yet heavy. A buzzing, feeling that spread all over her body, making her legs shake and her arms tense. It was all she could do to obey, bite down on her lips, swallow the pleas still gathering on her tongue into strangled, desperate moans.

“Alright, baby girl, I’m going to count down from ten, then you can come.” 

The counts felt like they came at a snail’s pace, Brooke drawing out each syllable of every number. 

“Ten.”

Vanessa was screaming, her whole body tense from overstimulation as she tried her best to follow Brooke’s rules.

“Nine.” 

Brooke reached around and began to rub Vanessa’s clit in tight circles that made Vanessa shake, her pussy throbbing with need.

“Eight.”

Vanessa stopped screaming; she couldn’t muster any sound. She could only let her eyes roll back and let Brooke continue to pound into her, continue to do whatever she wanted with her. 

“Seven.”

Brooke’s voice took on a tone of amusement, and God, Vanessa could have listened to that condescending, affectionate drawl forever.

“Six.”

Something had to give; it was becoming too much.

“Five.”

She couldn’t hold it. She had to—fuck, she had to—

“Yellow!” 

Without skipping a beat, Brooke slowed down her pace, her hand lifting from Vanessa’s clit and her thrusts becoming gentler, more shallow.

“You okay, Ness?” Brooke leaned down to scan Vanessa’s face for signs of distress, her own brow worried with concern, and Vanessa felt a rush of affection for the other woman.

“Just… I’m feelin’ a lot right now.” The room was still spinning, but thankfully, its circles had slowed a bit. Meanwhile, Brooke kept moving, kept fucking into Vanessa, determined not to let the mood completely drop. To still give Vanessa what she wanted, needed. 

Vanessa was grateful for it.

“Let’s slow down, then. Still ask to come, but don’t worry about a countdown.” 

“Alright, mommy.” 

_ Thanks _ , she thought, but didn’t say; she was too busy focusing while Brooke kicked up her pace again, not as aggressive as before but definitely present, definitely how Vanessa needed it. She shifted her angle again, pulled Vanessa a little closer to herself, and soon, Vanessa was back at the edge, whimpering and moaning while Brooke fussed and cooed encouragements, let her know how pretty Vanessa was, how proud she was of her, how sexy she looked taking her dick like this.

It was enough to make Vanessa almost lose her words again, almost forget Brooke’s one new rule.

“Mommy, please, let me come, please!” Vanessa cried out breathlessly, forcing the words out with what seemed like her last bit of strength.

But of course, whenever she felt like she couldn’t go on, Brooke was always there for her, and right now was no exception.

“Alright, baby,” Brooke reached down and stroked Vanessa’s hair, caressed her hip with her thumb as she held it tighter, little comforting gestures that said  _ I’m here, I love you, you’re safe with me. _ “Go on and come for me.” 

Vanessa came screaming Brooke’s name, clutching the table underneath her for dear life while Brooke stroked her hair and coaxed her through it.

_ That’s it, baby, good girl, mommy’s so proud, so pretty when you come for me… _

By the time Vanessa came down fully from her orgasm, she was shaking and spent, unable to do anything but let Brooke scoop her up into a tight embrace while she gasped for breath. She felt light, almost as if she could float away if she weren’t held down by the woman rocking her on her feet, petting her hair and peppering her forehead with kisses. 

When she looked up at Brooke, the blonde’s eyes were twinkling with love for Vanessa, a proud, almost dopey smile on her face. It was one of the many things Vanessa loved about Brooke--after domming, she became just as soft and sated as Vanessa, calm and tired and content. It was almost too pure to handle, sometimes--and that in itself was a comfort, a reminder that they really were on the same level after all.

“Thank you, mommy.” she finally managed the words, but Brooke just shook her head, pressing a finger to her wife’s lips.

“It’s always my pleasure, baby. Always.”

They headed off to the bath to rinse off and relax hand in hand, Vanessa’s research laying forgotten on her desk. That was alright; her deadline wasn’t until next week, and right now, she had the promise of an evening of aftercare to attend to. 


End file.
